Fighting against the Darkness
by MayuPokeSama
Summary: ni caso al título Personajes y Argumento 100% Originales. Trata de una lucha en la que "la oscuridad" es la enemiga en un mundo paralelo y hay que enfrentarse a ella para poder salvar el mundo real.
1. Chapter 01: El principio del fin

La oscuridad de la noche estaba al caer, desaparecían los últimos rayos del sol que pronto permitirían su huida de las autoridades. Seguía corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Los últimos rayos de sol desaparecieron dejando paso a la oscuridad absoluta, sonrió y se escondió tras una formación rocosa esperando a que las cosas se calmaran, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, solo pudo notar el tacto frío y metálico del cañón de una pistola puesto en su nuca.

- No t muevas, quedas arrestada - Las siguientes palabras fueron pronunciadas por un hombre que parecía agente de policía, era el que sostenía la pistola... La extraña chica debería estar asustada, pero en lugar de eso solo soltó una cínica sonrisa... - De qué te ríes? Si haces un movimiento en falso te volaré la cabeza

- No puedes - El agente la miró asombrado - Ya que... tu pistola no está cargada - Abrió los ojos en señal de que lo había sorprendido, pero no retrocedió y volvió a su expresión seria

- No juegues conmigo, claro que la pistola está cargada - Añadió más serio todavía, en caso de que eso fuera posible...

- No lo está porqué... yo la descargué antes - Lanzó unas balas a lo lejos, lo que finalmente produjo que el agente mirara en el interior de su pistola. Efectivamente: No estaba cargada

- Tú... cómo has..? - La chica sonrió cínicamente una vez más, esta vez mientras sacaba una katana de debajo de su capa negra - NO! Espera qué vas a..? - Pero fue rápidamente interrumpido

- Adiós, pringado... - Con la katana que había cojido ensartó al agente de policía por el estómago, el cual cayó al suelo sin remedio... y sin vida... Desclavó la katana sonriendo nuevamente y lamió los restos de sangre que habían quedado impregnados en el frío acero del filo de su katana - Demasiado fácil - Y dicho esto se fue dejándo el cadáver al descubierto, dónde cualquiera habría podido encontrarlo...

* * *

**Chapter 01: El principio del fin**

* * *

En otro lugar completamente distinto, una chica estaba en su cama, durmiendo, y por la expresión de agonía de su cara deducíamos que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Sudaba e intentaba decir alguna cosa, pero no podía. De repente una presencia irrumpió en la habitación parecía que intentaba despertarla de su sueño...

- ... erta ... despierta... - Oía esa voz, lejana, pero la oía, poco a poco y dentro de su sueño, empezó a correr hacia una luz que apareció en medio de un lugar oscuro, sin nada, mientras era perseguida al parecer por unas sombras que la aterraban; sin pensárselo dos veces saltó a la luz y despertó sana y salva en su habitación. Aunque con la respiración agitada y gotas de sudor frío en su frente, miró a su alrededor y vió la figura de un chico, con el pelo corto desordenado, de color negro y con los ojos de un verde brillante, al verlo suspiró tranquila

- Estás bien? - Preguntó con gesto de preocupación en su rostro

- Sí, sí... - Respondió ella - Solo fue una... pesadilla -

- Pesadilla? Y qué soñaste? - La siguió interrogando interesado, pero ella movió la cabeza en signo de negación

- No importa, no es nada - Le sonrió con su mejor sonrisa falsa. Él finjió no darse cuenta de que algo la preocupaba y se dio la vuelta

- Bueno, lo he intentado, aunque supongo que es normal que me preocupe por mi hermana pequeña - Y dicho eso, abandonó la habitación dejando a la chica cabizbaja

- Solo fue una pesadilla pero... parecía tan real... -

Se levantó de la cama, aún pensativa, no entendía su sueño para nada, aunque no sabía porqué le estaba dando tantas vueltas, al fin y al cabo solo fue una pesadilla, aunque a ella esas cosas le parecía que todas tenían un significado. Hizo la cama, se vistió y se lavó la cara. Mayu era una chica con el pelo marrón claro, un poco largo, y sus ojos eran también marrones, aunque con un tono más oscuro

Finalmente se dirigió al comedor para desayunar con su familia, aunque había dormido tanto que todos ya habían comido. Su padre leía el periodico sentado en la butaca, su hermano se apalancó en el sofá para jugar con su _Playstation 2_, como hacía siempre, y su madre lavaba los platos mientras le señalaba el desayuno que le había dejado preparado en la mesa. Se sentó y empezó a comer, pensativa y sin decir una palabra, sin embargo sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados como para darse cuenta de lo sería que estaba, pero su hermano si se percató de lo rara que estaba su hermana, ya que normalmente era una chica llena de vitalidad y alegría.

- Eh Mayu! - Mayu era su nombre - Luego nos echamos una partida al _Tekken_? - Preguntó intentando animarla, ya que sabía que el _Tekken _era uno de sus videojuegos de lucha favoritos

- Talvez luego - Volvió a responderle con su mejor sonrisa falsa - Esque antes quiero hacer algo! - Terminó rápido de desayunar y dirigió corriendo a su habitación ante la mirada preocupada de su hermano

Una vez en su habitación, se dirigió a unas estanterías (Hay que decir que la mayoría de lo que había eran comics...) Cojió un libro (No, este no era un comic) Y empezó a buscar algo. Mayu era de las personas que creían que nada ocurría por casualidad así que el libro que había cojido era "El diccionario de los sueños" Y empezó a analizar la extraña pesadilla que tubo esa noche...

- "Oscuridad" - Murmuró mientras buscaba por el libro para encontrar la siguiente definición:

_La oscuridad es sinónimo de ignorancia, maldad, muerte y miedo de lo desconocido. Soñar que está perdido en la oscuridad, significa que está deprimido o inseguro._

Pero esa definición no la ayudó demasiado, así que decidió buscar otra palabra que creía que era clave en el sueño: "Sombra". pero no le salió nada interesante. Decepcionada volvió a guardar el libro en la estantería.

Hoy era sábado, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por las clases, sin embargo miró la agenda y vió que, como casi nunca ocurría, no tenía deberes, así que intentó relajarse y volvió a la sala de estar donde su hermano seguía con la _Playstation_

- Kai... - Su hermano se giró

- Si? -

- Sigue en pie lo de esa partida de _Tekken_? - le preguntó ya con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios

- Hum... no sé, debería pensarlo - Rió su hermano satisfecho

- Qué pasa? El "Gran señor del _Tekken_" tiene miedo de qué su hermana pequeña le de una paliza? - Añadió en tono de burla

- Venga, coje ese mando y demuestrame lo que sabes hacer

Mayu cojió el mando y se puso a jugar con su hermano intentándose olvidar del extraño sueño y pasandóselo bien como solían hacer los fines de semana que ninguno de los dos tenía planes. Su padre cerró al fin el periódico y se fue a una comida de empresa que tenía que ir, y su madre salió a hacer la compra. El ambiente en casa estaba tranquilo... como si absolutamente nada hubiera ocurrido...

* * *

- Señor, está muerto, por la rigidez del cadaver deducimos que ya hace unas 8 horas aproximadamente -

- Lo suponía... - Un hombre que parecía jefe de policía miraba el cadaver de un hombre que tenía una herida en el estómago y le atravesó todo el cuerpo - Tubo que ser "ella", no hay duda alguina

- Se refiere a...? - Un agente asustado quiso empezar la pregunta, pero no pudo terminarla

- Exacto, me refiero exactamente a esa chica, esa a la que llaman... _La muerte implacable_... - El jefe de policía apretó el puño en señal de rabia - Parece que esa cría se rie de nosotros, ni tan solo ha intentado esconder las pruebas ni una sola vez en todos los asesinatos que ha cometido! -

- V-Vamos jefe, no se ponga nervioso - El agente intervino asustado

- En fin... - Suspiró ya más tranquilo - Llevaos su cadaver, almenos haremos que tenga un funeral digno...

- Sí señor... - El agente, cabizbajo, aceptó la orden, y junto con sus compañeros cargaron el cadáver en el coche

- Juro que te encontraré y te detendré tarde o temprano... _Muerte implecable_... - Subió al coche con sus agentes y tomaron el rumbo a la funeraria más próxima

* * *

- Esos agentes de policía no podrían ser más patéticos, no comprenden que nunca me cojerán, son tan ineptos... -

Una chica con capucha negra miraba la escena a lo lejos, sentada en el tejado de una casa abandonada. Al estar segura de que el coche de policía se había ido y de que no había ni un alma cerca se quitó la capucha - Uf... aquí dentro hace un calor asfixiante... -

Se pudo ver a una chica con dos moños recubiertos por una tela amarilla. El pelo lo tenía de color marrón, y los ojos también marrones, pero en un tono más oscuro.

- Bueno, me parece que debería volver, este lugar no es seguro y _esos tres_ creerán que al final me han pillado los polis, aún no entienden que no deben preocuparse por mi - Sonrió divertida diciendo eso último.

Finalmente se puso la capucha otra vez y saltó de la alta casa cayendo perfectamente en el suelo. Finalmente salió corriendo del lugar dejándolo desierto... realmente lo estaba? O solo lo aparentaba...?

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de mi historia que nació de un modo un poco raro... Anoche cojí el Word y empezé a escribir, y la verdad, me gustó como estaba quedando así que decidí terminarlo de escribir y así ha quedado, aún no tengo muy planteado como continuará la historia, pero espero que sea algo guapo xD dicho esto aquí os dejo con la historia xD hasta pronto n.n (Espero xD)


	2. Chapter 02: Dos caras de la misma moneda

**FIGHTING AGAINST THE DARKNESS**

* * *

**Chapter 02 - Dos caras de la misma moneda**

* * *

El sábado tarde había pasado rápido jugando con su hermano a la _Playstation_, finalmente habían empatado en número de victorias y derrotas. Estaban ambos con los ojos rojos de tanto darle a la consola así que fueron a por el vispring antes de quedarse ciegos.

Su madre los había llamado a cenar 4 veces y ellos dos habían pasado, por lo que la comida estaba fría y asquerosa, ya que su madre, como castigo por pasar de ella, les prohibió meterla en el microondas.

- Y dadme gracias de que os lo deje comer - Añadió finalmente en una última mirada asesina

- Sí mamá, muchas gracias... - Ambos dijeron al unísono mientras se comían un bistec más duro que una pared de hormigón

- Y cuando termineis de cenar directos a la cama! - Cerró la puerta del comedor de un portazo haciendo que los dos hermanos miraran con cara de miedo

- Esta vez si que la hemos cagado - Dijo Kai riéndose por lo bajo

- Si? Y qué te hace tanta gracia - Preguntó Mayu extrañada

- Que tu recibirás el castigo conmigo - Respondió ya riendose a carcajadas

- Estúpido!! - Mayu se enfadó y le empezó a tirar del pelo

- AY! Súeltame cabrona! Que duele!! - Se quejó intentando liberar su pelo que estaba sufriendo fuertes tirones

- Si hombre! Tú lo tenías todo planeado! Por eso me ibas picando para que me quedara a jugar -

- Vale! Lo reconozco! Fue mi plan malvado! Muajaja -

- IDIOTA!! -

- CALLAOS! HE DICHO! - La voz de su madre resonó desde el piso de arriba donde intentaba dormir con su padre

- Si mamá - Respondieron los dos con un hilo de voz y sufriendo en vivo el conocido _amor de madre_

Finalmente, terminaron de cenar en silencio, se lavaron los dientes y fueron los dos a sus respectivos cuartos dándose las buenas noches. Mayu llegó a su habitación y sacó el pijama de debajo de la almohada de su cama, se lo puso recordando por última vez la pesadilla de la noche anterior, sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar más en ello... se metió en la cama y finalmente cerró los ojos quedándose dormida casi al instante...

* * *

Mientras, una figura con capa y capucha negra seguía corriendo, esquivando a todo ser vivo que encontraba en su camino y haciendo todo lo posible para no ser vista. Finalmente se paró. Miró a su alrededor y al comprovar que no había nadie sonrió y se metió por una trampilla bajo tierra, cerrándola tras de si.

Siguió un poco más adelante hasta llegar a un pasadizo secreto, siguió el pasadizo y pareció llegar ya a su destino. Llegó a una sala en la que estaban tres personas. Un chico con el pelo castaño recojido en una coleta, otro chico con el pelo blanco y mirada seria y finalmente una chica con el pelo azul claro que soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba a salvo.

- Por fin, donde te habías metido? - Preguntó como una madre riñiendo a su hija

- Digamos que tube... algunos imprevistos - Se quitó la capucha dejando ver a la chica de los moños, aquella a la que llaman... _La muerte implacable_

- Y hubo muertes de por medio verdad? - Preguntó el chico del pelo blanco sin tan solo mirarla

- Puede - Respondió sonriendo

- Bah, sinceramente a mi me da igual, esa gentuza es un estorbo - Añadió con el más absoluto desprecio

- Chris! Dile algo, es tu hermana! - Le gritó la joven peliazul al chico de la coleta

- Venga Kasumi! No me ralles! Es su vida, además, Hikari es buena, no la pillarán, verdad? - Se giró para mirar a su hermana pequeña con una sonrisa

- Claro que no me pillarán, quien te crees que soy? - Respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

- Esa no es la questión! Y tu Akuma! No le des ánimos! - Kasumi siguió con sus regañinas

- Oye Hikari, por qué, no te la cargas a ella? Alomejor así deja de dar el coñazo. - Dijo Akuma sin perder su semblante serio en el rostro

- QUÉ!? - Kasumi gritó asustada y retrocedió

- Será un placer... - Respondió Hikari con un gesto asesino en el rostro mientras sacaba su katana de debajo de la capa

- E-E-E-E-Espera Hikari, no irás a..? - Retrocedía asustada y tartamudeando en cada palabra

- Por qué no? - Preguntó Hikari mientras se le acercaba con la Katana, la qual cosa provocó que Kasumi cayera al suelo, con los sentidos inutilizados por el miedo, mientras de los ojos estaban a punto de saltarle lágrimas - Era broma... - Dijo finalmente Hikari guardando la Katana con aún algún manchurrón de sangre.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca! TONTAAAA!! - Kasumi finalmente estalló a llorar

- Debiste matarla cuando tubiste la oportunidad - Añadió Akuma mientras se tapaba los oídos

- Kasumi!! Cállate!! - Gritó Chris tapándose también los oídos

- O te callas o te mato de verdad - Sentenció Hikari en una mirada asesina mientras cojía de nuevo su Katana

- Vale - Calló de golpe mirando acojonada a Hikari la cual guardó finalmente su espada en la funda que le correspondía.

Mientras, en un rincón oculto de la sala, alguien observaba la escena sin hacer ningún movimiento, talvez... ¿Por puro miedo? ¿O era otra cosa? La questión esque intentaba incluso no respirar a penas, no queria ser descubierto... cosa que era normal porqué ser descubierto por Hikari, o lo que era lo mismo, _la Muerte Implacable_, era decirle adiós a tu vida.

- Oye Hikari, descubriste algo interesante? - Preguntó Chris interesado

- Sht, no hables muy alto Chris, las paredes tienen oídos - Respondió en una sonrisa cínica

- QUÉ!? EN SERIO!? WAH! Donde donde!? - Gritó emocionado mientras buscaba una oreja o algo así por todas las paredes

- Estoy rodeado de idiotas - Murmuró Akuma resignado

- Hikari, pero qué quieres decir exactamente? Si aquí no hay nadie - Preguntó Kasumi extrañada

- Chicos, no entiendo como podeis ser tan poco observadores - Dijo suspirando

- Habla por estos dos - Intervino Akuma maldiciendo nuevamente a Chris y Kasumi por ser tan extremadamente burros

- Verás Kasumi, me refiero exactamente... A ESTO! - Hikari agarró a alguien del brazo en un rincón de la habitación y lo tiró al centro de la sala dejando a Kasumi con la boca abierta

- P-Pero qué!? -

- Vaya, al final la han pillado - Se rió Chris

Una chica con el pelo marrón un poco largo se levantó aún dolorida por el golpe contra el suelo que se había dado por culpa de Hikari. Levantó la cabeza, asustada, mirando a las cuatro personas que había a su alrededor cuando pudo notar el filo de una katana en su cuello.

- Parece que eres una pequeña espía... - Le susurró Hikari

- N-No, esperad, yo no... - Intentaba hablar, pero era inutil, estaba tan asustada que no le salían las palabras

- Pero Hikari! Cómo has dejado que te siguiera hasta aquí!? Ahora nos descubrirán! - Gritó preocupada Kasumi

- Ella no me ha seguido - Afirmó

- Eh? - Se extrañó Kasumi

- Está aquí desde hace un buen rato - Aclaró Akuma

- Pero Kasumi, no te habías dado cuenta? - Preguntó extrañado Chris

- Ehm... P-Porsupuesto que sí!! - Intentó mentir

- Déjala, no se daría cuenta de que hay alguien más ni que la estubiera apuñalando por la espalda - Sentenció el chico del pelo blanco

- Oye!

- Si quieres hacemos la prueba - La miró friamente

- No es necesario - Respondió con sudor frío en la frente

Hikari apartó la katana del cuello de la chica, por lo que sus otros tres compañeros se extrañaron. Normalmente la habría matado sin piedad alguna, por qué lo hacía, no lo entendían. Hikari miró a la chica que estaba cada vez más asustada, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

- No eres de por aquí verdad? - Preguntó finalmente

- Yo... no entiendo lo que está pasando! Esto ha de ser otra pesadilla! - La chica intentaba despertarse dándose golpes de todo tipo, pero fue parada por el chico del pelo blanco

- Ella te ha hecho una pregunta, por tu propio bien, yo le contestaría -

- Pero... AH! No entiendo lo que pasa! Si yo me había ido a dormir!! - Puso sus manos en la cabeza intentando comprender que hacía ahí, pero no lograba averiguarlo.

- Lo sabía - Dijo Hikari en un suspiro y la volvió a mirar - Tu ahora estás "durmiendo", verdad?

- Así es... - Respondió ella

- Cómo te llamas? - Siguió con el interrogatorio

- Mi nombre es Mayu, Mayu Kobayashi -

- Bond, James Bond - Chris hizo el comentario recibiendo las miradas asesinas de todos los presentes excepto de Mayu - Vale no me mireis así, era para romper el hielo, jo que poco sentido del humor -

- Oye pero yo tengo una duda Hikari, cómo sabes que ella... no es de "por aquí"? - Preguntó Kasumi

- Eso es muy fácil de responder, Mayu, levanta y ponte delante mío -

- Ah... sí! - Mayu cumplió la orden de Hikari y esta cojió con la mano una de las cintas que le sujetaban los moños del pelo

- GYAH! Hikari va a quitarse los moños! - Exclamó Kasumi sorprendida

- ESTO ES UN ACONTECIMIENTO ÚNICO!! SI CASI SE PODRÍA DECIR QUE NACIÓ CON LOS MOÑOS PUESTOS! - Chris se unió a la... lo llamaremos "fiesta"

- Callaos par de payasos - Ordenó Akuma mientras les metía una patada a los dos tirándolos al suelo

- Au... -

Y después de las tonterías varias de Chris y Kasumi, Hikari se desató los moños dejando caer su pelo, lo que dejó muy soprendida a Mayu, que a penas pudo decir unas palabras con un hilo de voz - Es como mirarse en un espejo... -

- Lo entiendes ahora? - Preguntó Hikari

- Eh? P-Pues... - Murmuró sin entenderlo todavía. Hikari suspiró

- Mira Mayu, seré breve, _yo _soy _tú _en este mundo

En la habitación todos se quedaron helados, excepto Chris, que ya lo sabía. Hikari se volvió a recojer el pelo escuchando el interrogatorio que le hizo acto seguido Kasumi, pero pasando de todas sus preguntas. De repente, Mayu notó como empezaba a desaparecer

- UAH!! - Todos miraron a Mayu al instante al oír ese grito

- Hala! Está desapareciendo!? Qué hacemos!? - Gritó Kasumi mientras Akuma le daba un capón

- En primer lugar cállate escandalosa

- Au... - Murmuró mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza

- Hikari! Qué me está pasando!? - Gritó Mayu preocupada

- No te preocupes... - Empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpida

- Tu alma está regresando - Chris terminó la frase en vez de Hikari, la cual lo miró sorprendida

- R-Regresando!? A donde?

- A tu cuerpo original en el otro mundo, eso significa que estás despertando ahí - Siguió explicando Chris

- Mayu... solo una cosa más - Añadió Hikari

- Eh?

- Ten cuidado con tu hermano - Y dicho esto Hikari le dió la espalda

- CON MI HERMANO!? QUÉ PASA CON ÉL!? - Preguntó exaltada, pero Hikari no respondió y a los pocos segundos desapareció...

- Si me disculpais... - Hikari se puso nuevamente la capucha y salió fuera bajo la mirada extrañada de Kasumi y Akuma

- Yo iré con ella - Chris sonrió y la siguió fuera. Kasumi y Akuma los miraron salir sin entender lo que pasaba. Kasumi quiso seguirlos pero Akuma se lo impidió.

- Es mejor que hablen ellos dos

- Pero...

- Nada de peros - Y se tumbó en el sofá bajo la mirada molesta de Kasumi, que se puso a mirar la tele

* * *

Mientras, Mayu despertaba en su cama. Miró el despertador. Las 09:00 AM. Siguió el mismo proceso que el día anterior. Hizo la cama, se vistió, y se lavó la cara. El sueño de esa noche la había dejado aún peor que el de ayer, esque sus últimos sueños parecían tan reales... pero seguro que eran solo eso: sueños.

Llegó al comedor para desayunar. Al igual que ayer, su padre leía el periodico y su madre preparaba el desayuno; pero Kai aún no estaba despierto. Su madre le pidió si podía ir a levantarlo para desayunar; Mayu asintió y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano. Llamó a la puerta...

- Kai! Kai, estás despierto? - Mayu no obtuvo respuesta alguna, así que entró y se acercó a su cama - Kai..? - Mayu retiró las sábanas de su cama para descubrir que la cama estaba vacía. Entonces le vinieron las palabras de Hikari a la mente - Ten cuidado con tu hermano... - Finalmente Mayu comprendió que ese no había sido un sueño normal, y tras ver que su hermano realmente había desaparecido se desesperó cayendo de rodillas al suelo - Kai... no... VUELVE PORFAVOR!! -

* * *

- Crees que la habrás advertido a tiempo? - Preguntó Chris

- No lo sé, y eso es lo que me da miedo... - Respondió Hikari apretando los puños

- Pronto se va a liar la gorda por aquí... -

- Sí, _ese tipo_ regresará pronto, y mucho me temo que Mayu va a tener que ayudarnos -

- Por eso ha llegado aquí, verdad? -

- Sí, esos "sueños" que tiene últimamente, són fruto de lo que está a punto de ocurrir -

- Pobre, no sabe lo que va a tener que pasar... -

- Lo sé... pero estoy segura de que si no viene con nosotros... - Suspira - Me temo que _ese tipo_ ya tenga planes para ella...

* * *

- La primera fase de mi plan está terminada, muy pronto conseguiré lo que me propongo... - El tipo misterioso sonrió mientras miraba atrás, donde se vió un chico inconsciente que estaba encerrado y atado con unas manillas que colgaban de la pared de la celda...

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Ficha de personaje nº 1**:

**Nombre**: Mayu Kobayashi

**Edad**: 16

**Altura**: 1'72 m

**Peso**: 55 Kg

**Grupo Sanguíneo**: 0+

**Fecha de nacimiento**: 07 - 04 - 1992

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno, pues aquí está el segundo capítulo!! Mai gracias por tu apoyo!! Intentaré tener el 3 lo más pronto posible n.n


	3. Chapter 03: El adiós de Mayu

**FIGHTING AGAINST THE DARKNESS**

* * *

**Chapter 03 - El adiós de Mayu**

* * *

Mayu salió con las manos temblorosas de la habitación de su hermano y se dirigió a la cocina, dónde estaba su madre. Sabía que tenía que mentirle, no le gustaba la idea, pero tampoco podía contarle que su hermano había desaparecido por motivos que ni ella conocía. Cerró los ojos para darse fuerza y empezó a hablar.

- M-Mamá - Consiguió murmurar finalmente

- Dime hija - Ella le habló sin tan siguiera mirarla. Seguía preparando el desayuno.

- Kai dice que tiene sueño y todavía no quiere levantarse... -

- Este chico... en fin, que haga lo que quiera, desayunaremos nosotros - Añadió en un tono de voz algo irritado

- Claro... -

Estaba deprimida... su hermano era el mejor amigo que tenía. Mayu nunca había sido demasiado sociable en la escuela y su hermano siempre había estado a su lado cuando tenía problemas, por eso se sentía tan mal... e impotente. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero... ¿Qué?

Entonces comprendió que la ayuda que necesitaba no la encontraría en casa... ni tan solo en ese mundo. Si quiería recuperar a Kai debía hacerlo ella misma, y debía volver a ver a Hikari y los demás... pero esa vez para quedarse...

Mayu desayunó con sus padres, aunque prácticamente no hablaron. Ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, y sus padres hacían comentarios ocasionales: Hoy tienes qué hacer algo? No, es Domingo, estoy libre. Y chorradas varias de ese estilo. Una vez terminó de desayunar se fue a su cuarto y cerró su puerta poniendo una estantería delante. Cojió su amuleto de la suerte, un collar con una piedra brillante, y se puso a dormir esperando ir donde quería...

- Espérame Kai... pronto estaré contigo... - Cerró los ojos...

* * *

Mientras, en otra parte que todos os podeis imaginar, se oía sonido de lucha. Espadas colisionando, pistolas disparando y también patadas y puñetazos. Había una batalla por la supervivencia... y Hikari, Chris, Kasumi y Akuma; estaban metidos de lleno en ella.

- Maldita sea! Cómo narices nos han encontrado!? - Gritó Hikari enfadada mientras le cortaba la cabeza a un hombre

- A mi no me preguntes, y eso que solo hemos salido un rato a ver si todo estaba en orden - Chris pegó un salto con los brazos cruzados y pensando mientras daba una patada en la cara a dos de los personajes - Talvez alguien nos haya delatado

- Esque eres famosa Hikari... Todos los cazarrecompensas te persiguen... Así no hay forma de estar tranquilos! - Añadió Kasumi qué mandaba el alma de los extraños al descanso eterno con unos papeles sagrados mientras se protegía en un escudo mágico

- Ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso - Se quejó lanzando un par de bolas de fuego a dos individuos más haciendo que explotaran

- Je... - Hikari sonrió - Lo divertido... es que hayan llegado a pensar que podrían acabar conmigo... - Cojió otra katana de debajo de su usual capa negra. Cosa que hizo que los demás se apartaran del camino de su amiga. - Radio de destrucción... 2 metros... Perfecto... - Sonrió una vez más - Death Zone... ACTION!

Y tras pronunciar las últimas palabras, Hikari perdió los sentidos y empezó a actuar por instinto y cargándose a todo el que pillaba a 2 metros a la redonda. Pero cuando ya solamente quedaba una persona, una figura apareció en el cielo cayendo hacia donde estaban, mientras gritaba asustada.

- Es... Mayu? - Preguntó Chris extrañado

- Como caiga ahí Hikari la mata... - Añadió Kasumi

- AH! ES CIERTO! - Chris gritó y se acercó a su hermana para pararla. Le dió un puñetazo y le tiró al suelo para que reaccionara.

Hikari volvió en si y, dolorida por el puñetazo de Chris, vio a Mayu que ya había caído al suelo y estaba a punto de ser atacada por el último hombre con vida que quedaba. Quisieron ir todos a ayudarla pero cuando se dieron cuenta, Mayu le había dado una patada en el punto débil de todo ser viviente de sexo masculino. Cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y todos los demás se quedaron mirando con cara de pasmados.

- Estás bien? - Hikari fue con ella

- Sí - Mayu se giró sonriendo y sin un solo rasguño, a lo que Hikari suspiró tranquila. Pero pudo ver que el hombre se levantaba intentado atacar a Mayu como venganza por la última patada. Hikari cojió una de sus katanas y ensartó al hombre, que rápidamente cayó al suelo dandó su último soplo de vida... - Ah... Ah... - Mayu no podía hablar ya que estaba asustada

- Sí, lo he matado - Guarda la katana en su funda correspondiente - Pero si no lo hubiera echo te hubiera matado - La mira con frialdad - Las cosas son así en este mundo

- Como es que has venido, Mayu? - Preguntó Chris sonriendo y haciendo sentir más segura a Mayu

- Mi hermano... - Chris y Hikari se estremecieron - Mi hermano ha desaparecido... - Tras oír eso Hikari se mordió el labio en un ataque de rabia y le dió un puñetazo a una roca que había a su lado

- Q-Qué pasa? - Preguntó Kasumi ya sin entender nada

- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos conteis de que va todo este rollo, no creeis Chris y Hikari? - Sentenció Akuma en su usual tono serio dejando cabizbajos a Chris y Hikari

- Hikari... nos toca hablar... - Dijo finalmente Chris resignado

- Está bien, pero este no es el lugar adequado... volvamos a casa - Hikari les dió la espalda a todos y empezó a caminar. Sin pensarlo dos veces todos la siguieron dejando atrás el lugar lleno de cadáveres de cazarecompensas...

* * *

Y cambiando una vez más de escenario, volvemos con el extraño individuo que conocimos al final del capítulo anterior. Al parecer está mirando por una pantalla en la que aparecen Hikari y los demás mientras sonrie

- Vaya... parece que finalmente tu hermanita querida ha venido, estás contento, verdad? - Sonríe mirando de al chico que está encerrado tras suyo

- M-Mayu... - Susurra el joven que a penas puede hablar - Tú... Sueltame! - Intenta soltase de las esposas que lo atrapan de las muñecas, pero todo esfuerzo es inútil...

- Vamos... ten paciencia, muy pronto conseguiré lo que quiero... pero tendrás que esperar, puedo aprovechar también a tu hermanita, así siempre estareis juntos - Sonrió una vez más, pero esta vez de forma malévola, pero Kai le escupió en la cara.

- A mi hermana ni tocarla, degenerado. Que seguro que la quieres porque tu vida sexual no te satisface. - Ante la última reacción del joven, se limpió el escupitajo de la cara e hizo que recibiera una descarga eléctrica a través de las esposas - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! - Gritaba sin remedio, sabía que nadie ahí podía ayudarlo, y también era consciente de que no podía escapar. Lo había intentado mil veces, pero no lo consiguió, estaba perdido y era consciente de ello

- Kysa, pasa porfavor - Tras decir esas palabras apareció una chica rubia y con una ropa que sinceramente, era lo mismo que no llevar nada... La ropa era negra y constaba de top, minifalda (con unos _legins _debajo) y unas botas altas, también de color negro; a parte también llevaba un collar y pulseras de pinchos.

- Me llamabas? - Preguntó poniéndose una mano en la cintura. Miró de reojo al chico atrapado y volvió a mirar al otro individuo

- Si, verás, esque este niño dice que mi vida sexual no es satisfactoria, verdad que podemos demostrarle lo contrario? -

- Será un placer... -

El chico puso cara de asco ante la escena que estaba a punto de presenciar e intentó pensar en cosas bonitas. Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era su hermana... no creía que estubiera preparada... para lo que seguramente le esperaba ahí...

* * *

- Bueno, nos vais a contar qué narices está pasando? - Preguntó Akuma en un tono más irritado de lo normal

- Ya lo explicaré yo - Aclaró Chris con expresión seria - Vereis... la situación es bastante grave...

- Grave!? Por qué!? - Preguntó Kasumi asustada. Chris suspiró y siguió hablando

- Shin ha vuelto - Dicho eso se sentó de brazos cruzados cerrando los ojos

- Shin... - Akuma abrió los ojos saliendo de su habitual seriedad para mostrar sorpresa, incluso miedo

- No puede ser... con los problemas que trajo la úlima vez... - Kasumi se sentó con la mirada perdida, estaba perpleja por la noticia...

- Soy perfectamente consciente de qué es un problema y de los gordos - Intervino Hikari que estaba de espaldas a ellos - Pero... No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, hay que acabar con él de una vez por todas

- Estoy completamente deacuerdo, pero qué narices pinta ella en todo esto? - Akuma señaló a Mayu

- Lo que Shin buscaba era a su hermano. Pero los métodos que usó para traerlo a este mundo la afectaron también a ella - Explicó Chris - Y mucho me temo que vamos a necesitarla para arreglar todo este lío... -

- Chicos, creeis que puedo quedarme aquí... sin despertar en el otro mundo? - Todos se giraron sorprendidos ante la intervención de Mayu

- Estás segura... de qué es lo que quieres? - Preguntó Hikari

- Sí, estoy segura - Afirmó - No puedo irme si sé que Kai está en peligro

- Je... bueno, almenos demuestra que tiene valor, no como el pelmazo este que tenemos por compañera - Añadió Akuma

- OYE! - Kasumi se quejó y empezaron a pelear... otra vez... Hikari se acercó a Mayu

- Eres consciente de que si lo haces... talvez nunca puedas volver a tú casa? -

- Me da igual, haré lo que sea necesario - Mayu agarró fuerte su camiseta por donde había su colgante-amuleto debajo de la ropa y puso mirada decidida - No me importa si no puedo volver, solo quiero ayudar a mi hermano - Hikari la miró seriamente y le dió la espalda

- Si tan claro lo tienes está bien, Kasumi se ocupará del resto. Pero sepas que este mundo no es como el tuyo, está lleno de mágia, criaturas extrañas y demás cosas que en el vuestro considerais estúpideces -

- Hikari... como puede ser que tú sepas tantas cosas de mi mundo? - Preguntó extrañada

- Eso no es asunto tuyo - Y sin tan siquiera mirar a ninguno a la cara Hikari se puso la capucha de la capa - Me voy a dar una vuelta, necesito despejarme - Hikari se fue sin más dejando las miradas de todos en la puerta que había cerrado tras de si...

- Esta chica... - Murmuró Kasumi - Ven conmigo Mayu, haremos que puedas quedarte con nosotros - Le sonrió

- Sí, gracias Kasumi - Mayu le devolvió la sonrisa y la siguió a una sala llena de velas, circulos mágicos, pociones y demas objetos mágicos - Wahh! Qué chulada! - Mayu mirava maravillada la sala mientras Kasumi la dirigió al centro de un círculo mágico

- Lista Mayu? - Kasumi cojió un libro mágico

- Lista! - Exclamó muy segura de si misma

Kasumi empezó a pronunciar palabras mágicas que venían en el libro, Mayu no entendía ni una palabra, pero funcionaban. El círculo mágico que tenía debajo empezó a brillar y a expulsar un fuerte viento, pero a la vez era cálido y agradable. Pronto le empezaron a venir los recuerdos de su familia en el otro mundo. Sabía que sus padres la echarían de menos y se preocuparían, pero sabía lo que hacía y no pensaba echarse atrás.

- Perdonadme... - Murmuró muy bajo. Notó como su collar salía volando hacia arriba, dió un salto y lo agarró fuerte. Pronto el círculo dejó de brillar y el viento también desapareció. Kasumi se acercó a ella

- Ya hemos terminado, ahora eres de los nuestros! - Le guiñó un ojo y rápidamente dirigió la vista al puño cerrado de Mayu - Por cierto, qué es lo que llevas ahí Mayu? Antes te he visto saltar par cojerlo

- Oh! Esto es un colgante muy especial para mi, es como mi amuleto de la suerte - Mayu se lo acercó a Kasumi para que pudiera verlo, la cual se mostró bastante sorprendida

- Dónde lo conseguiste? - Preguntó extrañada

- No lo sé, un día me lo encontré por ahí, pero siempre me ha dado buena suerte... -

- Esta piedra tiene propiedades mágicas, sabes? - Sonrió

- En serio? Qué pasada! - Exclamó emocionada

- Mira, vamos a poder aprovechar este colgante para hacer algo guapo y que te será muy útil por aquí, me dejas? - Kasumi le guiñó un ojo y Mayu asintió cada vez más emocionada, esas cosas le encantaban - Bien! Pues déjame a mi!

* * *

Mientras, en la habitación de Mayu, su madre lloraba desconsolada y preocupada mientras su padre la abrazaba sosteniendo un papel en la mano. El padre miró el papel y volvió a leer el texto que ahí ponía... talvez lo útimo que vería escrito por su hija en mucho tiempo...

_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_Siento haberos mentido acerca de que Kai estaba durmiendo, pero esque no podía deciros otra cosa... tampoco me hubierais creído... Lo primero que os pido es que no aviseis a la policía para que nos busque porqué no nos van a encontrar... No puedo explicaros donde estoy porqué ni yo misma lo sé. Pero porfavor, creedme, estaré bien y volveré sana y salva. Lo único que os pido es que no nos olvideis el tiempo que estemos fuera, sería muy duro para nosotros. Vamos a tener que pasar duras penas para volver pero sé que lo conseguiremos!_

_Os echaré de menos... besos_

_Mayu_

- Por qué ha tenido qué pasar esto..? - Preguntó su madre entre sollozos

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo... pero tenemos que confiar en ellos, estoy seguro de que Mayu se pondría triste si te viera llorar...

- Está bien...

Su padre cojió con fuerza el papel que sostenía en sus manos y lo acercó a su pecho... _"Volved pronto... hijos..."_ Pensó antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

- Ya hemos terminado!! - Kasumi y Mayu volvieron a la habitación donde estaban Chris y Akuma

- Ha ido todo bien? - Preguntó Chris

- Ha ido sobre ruedas, no he tenido ningún problema en el conjuro - Aclaró haciendo el signo de la victoria

- Me alegro - Chris sonrió - Bueno Mayu, ahora ya eres de los nuestros

- Sí, muchas gracias - También sonrió

- Pues sé bienvenida - Intervino Akuma que estaba tirado en un sofá. Mayu lo miró y rápidamente dirigió su vista al resto de la habitación

- Hikari aún no ha regresado? - Preguntó extrañada

- No, muchas veces sé va por ahí un rato quando quiere reflexionar sobre algo. Pero es fuerte, no le pasará nada - Aclaró Chris con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

- Está bien... - Mayu pensó que era mejor no preocuparse y se puso a hablar con los demás sobre lo que harían a partir de ahora

* * *

Mientras, en el tejado de una casa abandonada, Hikari contemplaba las estrellas recordando un suceso que tubo lugar hacía tiempo... ella lo pasó muy mal, y recordarlo le dolía... pero aquel día lo había recordado... por suerte y desgracia...

- Qué como sé tantas cosas de tú mundo...? - Murmuró - Pues porqué hace 10 años... Shin me desterró ahí...

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Ficha de personaje nº 2**:

**Nombre**: Hikari Aikawa

**Edad**: 16

**Altura**: 1'72 m

**Peso**: 55 Kg

**Grupo Sanguíneo**: 0+

**Fecha de nacimiento**: 07 - 04 - 1992

* * *

**N/A**: Siento el retraso! Pero esque he tenido varios contratiempos que me han impedido hacerlo más pronto. Aquí lo tienes Mai, y no me mates xP


End file.
